Blood For Blood Series: Twilight Version
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: Bella and her parents are vampires, traditional vampires. What will happen when Bella is forced to leave Phoenix and return to the place of her birth and who will be waiting for her there?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**POV: Bella**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am not human. I am a vampire, but I have blood running through my veins and a beating heart. My father was also a vampire as was my mother, so I am a pureborn vampire. Charlie is a little over five hundred years old while my mother is two hundred. I was born seventeen years ago in Forks, Washington. Of course, as a pureborn vampire I have some traits that even regular vampires don't have. I can hear people's thoughts. After a while, my mother divorced my father and moved away, taking me with her, to live in Phoenix, Arizona.

Of course, you'd ask, I thought that vampires couldn't live in sunlight. Well, my kind can. Because she had grown to hate my father, she took her hatred for him out on me for being his daughter. She would ignore me for long spaces of time. One night when she'd gone hunting, she returned with a male that she'd bitten. After he'd turned, they'd married. Reneé would allow him to beat me instead of her when he was in a rage, which was often.

After a while, Charlie had found out what was happening and went to court to get permanent custody of me. And Reneé being the bitch she was, insisted that I stay, just so I can take her place as her husband, Phil's, punching bag, not that she cared with happened to me. Needless to say, the court awarded my father emergency custody and warned my mother that if she came within 100 miles of me, my home, or my school while I lived under my father's roof, then she would immediately be sent to jail. The minute I found out the court's decision, I began packing my bags and calling Charlie to make arrangements. I was ready to leave within a matter of a few days. I had one of my cars, a dark blue Volvo, sent ahead of me so that when I left my mother and Phil could not touch it. The night before my flight, Phil went into a rage and came after me.

This time, instead of taking it, I fought back. And since a pureborn vampire is stronger than a human that was turned, I was able to beat him off. I left the next morning, driving my car, a black Aston Martin Vanquish, a seventeenth birthday present from Charlie, straight onto the private plane that Charlie had ordered to bring me home. Since I remembered where the house was, I drove myself to the house where Charlie met me. He helped bring my bags into my old bedroom, which had not changed much except for the desk in the corner with a laptop computer with full internet connection, I might add, but the old rocking chair that my mother used to sit in to nurse and sing me to sleep as a child was still there. Since I hadn't hunted since I'd left Phoenix, I went out for a quick fix. I don't drink human or even bagged blood.

As I hunted, I passed by a meadow, where other people were hunting. At first I thought they were humans, but they had no heartbeat. I stilled behind a tree as one of the people grabbed a deer and immediately began to drain it and I realized that they were vampires too. After a moment, the sun showed itself for one of its rare appearances and I gasped quietly. They looked beautiful, like they had hundreds of diamonds shining across their skin. One of them, a boy who could be no older than me, turned and looked into the forest as if searching for something. I gasped again and quickly disappeared into the forest again before he could see me, returning to my hunt, wondering if I would see them again.

After I finished, I returned to the house and went to bed, tired yet strong. I was nervous as tomorrow would be my first day at Forks High School. I fell asleep, dreaming of that boy's golden eyes. When I woke that morning, it was from the weirdest dream, or vision that I'd ever had. Ever since I'd been a child, I'd had visions of the future in my sleep. Many a time, this led to sleepless nights.

This vision had me in a meadow with the boy that I'd seen while hunting the day before; the one who had heard me, even though I was trying so hard to be quiet. We were talking, even though I couldn't understand what was being said. Then he cupped my cheek with his hand as I cupped his with my own. We'd stood in the meadow just looking at each other, as if we meant something to each other. It had started just a few days ago when I saw a vision of three vampires that were feeding on a human, but I couldn't tell where they were. I shook my head to dispel such thoughts and got up to get dressed and headed off to school.

I was surprised that when I was about to get out of my car another pulled in next to me. A nice shiny, silver Volvo; I own one too, another gift from Charlie for my sixteenth birthday, until Phil put a rather large dent in it. When Charlie had asked what had happened to my car, I'd told him that I'd had a small accident and that I'd already contacted my insurance company about it and it was already taken care of. Luckily for me, I'm pretty handy with cars. I once took an auto mechanic class in Phoenix in my freshman and sophomore years and am now certified to fix cars. I was able to fix my Volvo, thank god, since it's my baby.

I absolutely love that car. It was the very first car that I'd ever gotten. I learned how to drive in that car. I only learned because when Charlie had given it to me, he'd taught me how to drive so that I could get my license. Reneé had had a fit because Charlie had never gotten her anything remotely close to a car while they'd been together. She'd been after me to let her drive it, but I wouldn't let her. She had her own car to drive. It may not have been as good a car as mine, but it ran well and didn't look like it had been chewed up and spit back out, so she really couldn't complain. But she had anyway, saying that she was the mother, so she should drive the good car. It didn't happen that way because Charlie had told her straight out that that was my car and I was going to be the one to drive it. Don't you see now why I love him so much? He's the champion of justice! It helps that he's a chief of police.

When I got there, it was apparent that not all of the students had arrived yet. Which was good, because then I wouldn't get stared at as much. I got out of my car, only to realize that I had everyone, at least all of the students who had arrived this early, looking at me, even those who were in the Volvo, which turned out to be the family that I'd seen in the meadow the night before. I was surprised to seem them at a human high school, but then one would think that it would be weird for me to attend either. As I walked by, I caught eyes with the boy who'd more than likely seen me the night before, and my beast reared its head, making my eyes change from their normal color of brown, to the glowing blue that always alerted me, telling me that I had to go hunting immediately.

_My god, he's gorgeous. _No! I have to get a grip on myself. I can't ruin the life that Charlie has built for us here. And if I get involved with him and things end badly, I'll have to leave. Then Charlie will be all alone again. I don't want that. Wasn't it enough that that bitch of a mother of mine hurt him so much when she left him, taking me with her? Charlie had known that Reneé had hated him when she left. He known it and he'd begged her to leave me here; saying that I'd be better off living with him. She'd taken me out of spite to hurt Charlie, because he hadn't begged her to stay on his hands and knees. And hurt him she had. Until he'd found out what she'd been doing to me. Then he'd gotten angry at her and done everything possible to get me out of that situation. Another reason why I love him so much!

I saw his gold eyes widen and I just moved on as if I hadn't noticed a thing. Once I entered the building, I realized again that I had all of the humans' eyes on me. I could hear their thoughts. Many of the men thought that I had just dropped from the heavens for their own personal pleasure while the girls thought that I should go back to where I came from. I rolled my eyes at these juveniles. How could they act like children? But then I remembered that I was the shiny new toy. I'm certain that after I've been here for a while, all the newness will wear off and I can slip quietly into the shadows where I belong. As I looked around I noticed that this school was so different than the one I was used to in Phoenix that was just one building while this one had maybe three or four buildings that looked more like houses than a school. It made me wonder if the people would be different too, or would they just ignore me like they did at my old school?

I never made any friends at my old school. Everyone thought that there was something wrong with me, something different that they couldn't place. Then again thanks to the fact that everyone, humans I mean, don't believe in vampires just makes it worse. Sometimes someone would get too close to finding out my secret, and since I cannot only just read their thoughts, but I can make my thoughts their own, I would make them think that they're being delusional. And then I'd be able to go on my merry little way. I'd never told anyone about that ability. My parents both know that I can hear other people's thoughts, but I've never told them about the being able to change people's thoughts. I was afraid they'd shy away from me like everyone else.

I was drug out of my thoughts when I entered the office to find a helpful woman. She was busy on the phone, but she noticed me. She waved her hand at me, indicating that I should take a seat. I did and looked around the office. It looked like an ordinary office with pictures of past principals and other head figures of the school hung all around on the walls with a few paintings done by past students and donated to the school. After she was done on the phone, the secretary turned to me and said, "Can I help you, sweetheart?"

"Um, yes, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm new and I need to pick up my schedule." The one good thing that my mother did teach me was to be respectful to my elders. And half the time I was on my own without having her to remind me. I know better than to actually speak my opinion that this woman was a little to cheerful this early in the morning and mind you, I'm a vampire, and I don't need as much sleep as a regular human does.

"Oh, yes, of course. I have your schedule right here. Welcome to Forks High."

Then she handed me my schedule along with a map of the school, a slip of paper that each of my teachers would have to sign and for me to return at the end of the day, and highlighted the best route to each class which was good because half the time I wasn't known for my sense of direction. When she was done helping me, I went back to my truck to grab my things and more of the students were arriving. When I entered my English class and had my teacher sign my slip, he gawked at my last name which annoyed me and when he looked up at me, I gave him a look that said, "Make me introduce myself and I will gladly rip your head off. And I will make sure that they can't identify the body." Did I mention that I have a very nasty temper when agitated? No? Well, now you know. Luckily for me, and for his own good, the teacher didn't make me introduce myself and sent me to sit in the back of the classroom with a list of the books that we would be reading this semester. Of course, because I'm such a bookworm, I've already read all the books on said list. Not much variety here. Aren't there any other classics that these teachers know of? I mean I'm sure there are.

The rest of my morning classes were easy. I could do everything with my eyes closed. I could tell that this year was going to be boring. Though not all of my teachers were as smart as Mr. Mason, my English teacher; some of them did make me introduce myself, though I had most of the same classmates in several different classes, much to my annoyance. After every class I had a little clan of followers that would dog my every move. At lunch I was able to get a table to myself. It sucked to have to sit there and act human when I very much so wasn't, but I did it for Charlie. For the life he'd created for the two of us here. However, the food on my tray smelt like rotting garbage, so I tossed it out at my earliest opportunity. No one noticed so I got away with it. Before long the bell rang and it was time to go to my Biology class. Oh, great, just another class that I'll ace without a problem.

As I walked into the classroom, I noticed the boy from the meadow. Edward, I'd heard him called in the other students' thoughts. Another coven of vampires here in Forks; just great. Well, let's just hope that it doesn't create problems. I know for a fact that these vampires were not the ones that I'd seen in my visions; the ones attacking humans; other than the boy sitting at the only table with an empty seat. He glared at me as I took my seat. I ignored him and closed my mind to his thoughts as the class proceeded. I noticed as class progressed that his eyes had gone from gold to black. My own eyes went glowing blue as they did when I let my vampiric side have full reign.

He stiffened slightly as I hissed at him under my breath. Once the bell rang, he was gone, moving a little too fast. I slowly gathered my things and chuckled lowly as his discontent. The next time I saw him was in the office, trying to get his schedule changed. I laughed lightly as I handed my sheet to the secretary and walked out before he could react. I went to my car and was about to open the driver's side door when I heard a car door being opened behind me. I turned and saw Edward and his family watching me from within Edward's car. I threw them a wicked grin before getting in my car and sped off, driving way too fast. I would definitely need to go hunting tonight. My vampiric side was getting restless. Again.

I did go hunting that night. I found a small herd of deer not far from my house and luckily no humans were in the woods and they didn't see me feeding. Normally I would have continued hunting for something more interesting, but I was eager to get home and back to my drawing pad. I was an artist, something that I took great pride in. I could spend hours just working on one sketch. Sometimes it took me more than a month to find the inspiration for me to sketch. Sometimes it was animals, sometimes it was nature herself. Other times it was humans, just doing what they do everyday. Now my inspiration was Edward and his family. Once I returned home, I took up my charcoal and pad and worked way into the night until I was certain that I would not get this sketch done until the next day. I just could not picture Edward the right way. Every time that I tried it came out wrong and I wasn't happy with it.

I stayed as far away Edward and his family within the next week. Though I watched them closely, to see if there was anyway that I could improve them within my sketch. I'd bring my sketch pad to school and work on it, but sometimes I just didn't trust humans not to mind their own business. An artist's work is their life. Not that I saw a lot of Edward, himself, since he wasn't in school for the rest that week and here it was Monday again. I made my way as well as I could in the morning, but by lunch I was bored. I looked around and was surprised to see Edward sitting with his family when our eyes met. I nearly fell out of my seat with shock, but was able to control myself. I decided to ignore him. It would be best for both of our families.

His type of vampire and my type of vampire were worlds apart. I'd done some research. I once again threw out my food when no one was looking. I didn't think that Edward had such a dirty mind; though I don't mind. I listened around to everyone's thoughts and heard that Mike Newton, the self professed most popular and wanted guy in school, was going to ask me out on a date. I smirked a little, thinking that had he known what I really am he would not want to be around me. I know what he does to girls he asks out. He's nothing but a scum bag, man whore, who if he even dares approach me, is going to get what's coming to him. Just once I looked back at him and laughed at the expression of determination of his face. I heard Edward's thoughts on the matter loud and clear. Angela Weber walked up to me and asked me to join her and her friends at their table for lunch the next day. I smiled and told her that I would. Once the bell rang, I made my way to Biology.

Once I entered Biology, I found it hard to ignore Edward's presence. It filled the entire room, suffocating me. I knew that I was going to have to be careful. I could very easily fall in love with this guy. It wouldn't be hard, but for my kind, when we fall in love, it's forever. My parents were never truly in love with each other and deep down, they knew it. The feelings that I got from them when I was little were never quite right. People don't realize that they can _feel_ in their thoughts. They never matched the feelings from other couples that I felt whenever I went to preschool. I would watch other couples pick up their children and look into each other's eyes. It was the look. I'd never seen my parents give each other that look. And when I saw those couples together with their children, I knew that we were not the happy little family that we wanted to be. Though I hate her for it, it was a good thing that Reneé left Charlie, because they'd finally realized that they weren't right for each other. But this feeling that I get when I'm with Edward, or anywhere near him for that matter was different from the vibes that I got from my parents.

I felt safe, protected. That if something, god forbid, were to happen right now, that Edward would protect me. I'd never felt this way about anyone. But I knew that I had to avoid him if he was going to act like a man who has just lost his girlfriend to his most hated enemy. When I sat down, he seemed as if he was trying to restrain himself from speaking to me, but after a moment I heard a soft, though musical voice say, "Hello."

I looked at him, surprised that he was speaking to me. I was so shocked that I was only able to murmur a polite "Hello" in response. Undeterred, he continued, "My name's Edward Cullen. You must be Bella. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce my self last week."

"It's fine," I replied. And it really was. I'm not mad at him for acting like a total jerk. He looked surprised by my reaction, but he was not able to reply before Mr. Banner, our Biology teacher, gave us our assignment. Unnoticed by either man, I rolled my eyes. This is nothing new. I've done this lab before though not with the same subject. I went first.

"Prophase," I said, before pushing the microscope towards him, because I knew that he would want to check for himself.

"Prophase," he agreed and wrote it on our worksheet. It continued like this until we were done with the assignment. From the looks of things, Edward and I were the first ones done. After a few moments, Mr. Banner came over to check our answers and asked, "Edward, didn't you think that Isabella should get a turn with the microscope?"

"Bella," he corrected automatically, "And actually she identified three of the five." He looked at me skeptically and asked, "You've done this assignment before?"

I smirked and replied, "Yes, but not with onion root." Then he asked, "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes, I was," I replied and he moved on, mumbling about how good it was that Edward and I were partners, so that the other students could do their work for themselves. After he left, Edward and I didn't speak much, and I was getting bored sitting around, waiting for everyone else to finish their work, so I pulled out the book that I was reading in English to pass the time, though I've read it about a million times. Edward left me alone until he asked, "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

"Not really," I replied without looking up from my book. It had been snowing when I got up this morning and it had just stopped during lunch and melted.

"You don't like the cold, then?" No, duh, boy genius, I'm from Phoenix. Of course I don't like the cold, but I remained indifferent and replied, "Or the wet," and kept on reading.

"Forks must be a very hard place for you to live then." Of course, keep up with the questioning. Can't you see I'm reading here?

"It's not that hard. I ignore it most of the time." Yeah right. Like that's possible. Edward seemed skeptical but allowed it and asked, "Then why did you come here?" remembering why I had to come here made my heart hurt. I still didn't like talking about it, especially to a virtual stranger that I knew practically nothing about other than the fact that he's a vampire. Instead I told him, "I'd really rather not talk about it," and he let it drop.

I heard from his thoughts that Mike was getting jealous that I was paying Edward attention and not him. I saw Edward smirk from the corner of my eye and nearly smirked myself. Edward and I continued to talk about nonessentials until the bell rang and Edward walked me to my gym class. Oh, god, I hate that class. I wish I could skip. Edward seemed as reluctant to leave me as I felt to leave his protective presence. But when he did and I entered the gym I was bombarded by Mike's thoughts and then by Mike himself. I couldn't wait till class ended and went it did, I was horrified to notice that Mike almost followed me into the girls' locker room and while the look on his face when he'd realized what he'd almost done was hysterical, I was beginning to get worried that he might actually think that I want to go out with him when I really don't! I swear I couldn't go anywhere without him showing up. I mean the boy picked up the same things that I picked up in lunch today to try and impress me, for crying out loud! Even when he found that he hated it!

I was able to escape the girls' locker room before he left the boys' locker room and quickly left the gym, peeking my head out to see if he was waiting for me outside the gym, only to find Edward walking down the hall towards me. I sighed in relief, thanking god that Edward was there. I looked back to see Mike leaving the boys' locker room and he looked around. I quickly went through the doors and ran around Edward, hissing, "Hide me!" moments before Mike came out of the gym, obviously looking for me.

Through Edward's thoughts, I could see that he was disappointed because he'd been sure that I had just left the gym. Then I heard him ask Edward, in a not so nice tone, I might add, "Hey, Cullen! Have you seen Bella?" I wanted to growl at him, but when Edward shook his head and Mike huffed in aggravation, I snickered as quietly as I could. I couldn't help myself. This was just too funny. When Mike left, I came out from behind Edward, while laughing I might add, who asked, "Now may I ask why you were hiding from him?"

"He's been following me around since biology and almost walked into the girl's locker room after class today, which I thought was pretty funny while also being sincerely creepy. He's turning into a S. T. A. L. K. E. R," I answered and he laughed. I glared at him and continued, "It's not funny, Edward. I mean it; he's turning up at the oddest of times. He eats the same things that I pick up for lunch, trying to pretend that we like the same things. It's just creepy. I wouldn't be surprised if he watches me through my bedroom window at night." I shivered at the thought, because I know he had. I just couldn't believe that Edward thought that this was funny!

"Don't pay any attention to him. He's not worth your time." He just didn't understand. I've never had a guy obsess over me before. This was new and weird to me. I didn't know that guys did that. Of course, I've never had a boyfriend and am still virgin so that explains that right there.

"He scares me, Edward, now what am I supposed to do about that?" I told him. His reaction to that almost surprised me. I never expected Edward to get all protective of me, as if he thought me as his own, something that is in need of his protection.

"Don't worry about him. I will protect you." I looked at him as if he was crazy, which he probably was and said, "But you barely know me." At that comment he looked even more determined and he replied, "So? I want to get to know you." I panicked for a moment. I hadn't forgotten that we were still worlds apart. He was one kind of vampire, I was another. He was beautiful, I wasn't. He was way out of my league and it was better that I don't get any closer to him than I already am. It's best to protection oneself from future heartache.

I turned away from him, refusing to look him in the eye while I said it. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Edward." When he replied his voice was stony and cold, as if he was angry, and he said, "Why not? Are you scared of _me_?" I walked away. I couldn't take this anymore. One more word from him and I would comply with anything he wanted and he so obviously wanted me. I walked towards the door and I before I walked outside, I turned back to him and said, "I'm not what you think I am, Edward, just remember that," and I left. I ran at vampire speed to my car and sped off. Luckily no one noticed me and I was able to get away with it.

Once I got home, luckily Charlie wasn't home, I ran to my room, laid on my bed and cried my eyes out. I laid there for I don't how long. After I got up, I tried to work on my sketch, but I was too upset. I got out of my school clothes and into the clothes that I wore when I went hunting. Luck was on my side and no one was at home. I put on my black leather jacket that was my favorite. My kind of vampire really didn't have to worry about the cold like a human does, but it would look suspicious if we went without a jacket of some sort. I went and opened my window and opened it, got out on the ledge and before I jumped off, I made sure to close it and then I jumped, landing on my feet like I always did.

Then I ran through the forest, feeling free as I always did when I was running. I felt like I had no problems. None at all. I felt the wind rush across my face and blow through my bangs. It wasn't long before I could hear him coming. I ran around trying to confuse him before I climbed up a tree. I got to the top where I had an amazing view of the town of Forks. The sun was setting and it was beautiful. The way the sky lit up with different colors, like pink and yellow. It was amazing, I never got to see things like this when I lived in Phoenix. I never went out much after nightfall, unless it was to hunt. I never had any friends, so I couldn't go and hang out with them.

After what seemed like only five minutes since I'd lost him, Edward appeared, sitting on the branch next to me. He'd thought that I hadn't noticed that he was there, but I had. I could hear him coming about a mile away. That was how loud his thoughts were; that was how I knew how he felt about me. My feelings were similar but I didn't know how to express them. Edward, though he couldn't remember, at least experienced what it was like to be human, while I was born like this and have no idea what it is like to be human.

"I thought that I'd lost you." The sound of my voice must have startled him because he almost fell off the branch.

"Well, I just couldn't leave you out here alone." How noble. I smiled slightly at his answer and said, "You know, don't you?"

"That you're a vampire? Yes, I know." He knew, yet here he was because I was out here by myself?

"And that doesn't bother you?" He looked at me like I was missing the point and he replied, "No, I'd just like to know how."

I sighed. Now it felt like _he_ was missing the obvious as I replied. "There is no how, Edward. I was born this way. I've always been a vampire."

"But then that would mean…" He looked as if this was surprise to him.

"That Charlie and my bitch of a mother are too," I growled. He looked surprised again, but after a moment the surprised look on his face disappeared.

_"But why did she leave?"_ I heard in his thoughts.

"I left because my mother hated me. She hated me because I was my father's daughter. Though my mother liked to tell her human friends that she and Charlie were still on good terms despite the divorce, they weren't. Charlie only called us so that he could talk to me. At the time it was good to know that at least one of my parents still cared about me. My mother would neglect me for days on end and when she did give me any attention it was to criticize or punish for some wrong I did; most of the time she just hit me because she could. One night while she out hunting, she came home with a human that she'd bitten by accident. Unlike you, our kind doesn't have venom. But our bite can be deadly if the human is not strong enough to make the transition. However, this human was able to make it. It wasn't long after that, they were married." I had to fight off tears as I told the story. It was taking a lot out of me, but I have to tell him. It's been so long since I'd had someone to talk to. I can't even talk to my dad about it.

"Now, newborns of our kind are kind of similar to yours, but they are easily enraged. Phil would get angry at even the slightest of sounds. He was very violent. Sometimes when he was in a rage, my mother would tell him to have a go at me. I was in shock the first few times that it happened, because I knew that even though my mother didn't care for me at all, I didn't think that she would blatantly put me in harms way. Things progressed this way until Charlie found out. He'd come down to see me while on his Christmas vacation and Phil went into one of his rages and came after me while Charlie watched." I could tell that Edward couldn't keep quiet anymore because he asked, "Didn't he do anything about it?"

"Of course he did. I'm here, aren't I? Now let me finish. Before Phil could lay a hand on me, Charlie attacked him. Reneé threw him out for attacking Phil. He left, but he told me that he was going to challenge Reneé for custody of me and he did. The next month, my mother was called into court and, well, in the end, custody was given to my father, who gave testimony that had he not interfered then Phil would have attacked me. I was then called in to testify as well and confirmed my father's story. Since I was of reasonable legal age, the judge asked me if I wanted to press charges against my mother and Phil. I told him no. That I just wanted to get away from them as fast as I could. It took only a few days to get everything ready, to make all of the arrangements. The night before I left, I still hadn't told my mother when I was leaving, so I announced that my flight was to take off at eight thirty the next morning. She reacted violently." I shuddered remembering the fight we had. I could hear Edward reliving Alice's vision in his head.

"She told me that she wasn't allowing me to go, but I told her that she legally could do nothing to stop me and that if she even tried that all I had to do was call the police and she would be arrested. She smacked me, but I didn't react. I just left the room and then when Phil got home, he was angry that I'd 'insulted' my mother and tried to 'punish' me. This time instead of remaining still and taking it, I fought back. For my kind, pure borns are stronger than those who are turned, so I was able to throw him around. I told him that I was tired of taking his crap and that I wasn't going to put up with it anymore. I left the next morning on the private plane that Charlie had chartered in order to get me to Washington. The rest, as they say, is history." I didn't react as I waited for his reaction. I didn't move until I felt him wrap his arms around me and I knew, I knew that I wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**POV: Edward**

My family and I were hunting when I heard an intake of breath from behind us. I turned to see what it was, but could see nothing until I heard another and saw a streak of brown running through the forest. I tried to see what it was, but could not discern any sort of shape. So I put it out of my mind and continued with my hunt. Once my family and I were finished, we returned to our home where Alice had a vision. She hid it from me almost as quickly as she'd seen it.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked, alerting the rest of my family. Jasper was at her side at once when she replied, "There's going to be a new student tomorrow. Her name is Bella Swan. I couldn't really tell, but I know that she's special." At that moment, I saw a vision of brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The girl was lovely. All right, she was more than lovely. She was absolutely beautiful. A hot number, as my brother Emmett would say. Of course, if Emmett said that about anyone other than his mate Rosalie, then she would hit him over the head, like she always does when he does something stupid, or something that she just didn't like.

"I see that she has something to do with Edward's future, but I can't tell what." That made me start. I was confused. This little human had something to do with my future? I was going to have to make a point to avoid her as much as possible. This couldn't be good.

The night passed as many had before with everyone pursuing their various interests while I sat quietly at my piano, playing a song that was one of my mother's favorites. That morning everyone poured into my Volvo and we set out to school. Once we pulled into the car's parking lot, I heard Emmett hiss, "Wow, who's car is that?" I looked where he was looking and saw a black Aston Martin Vanquish. A very expensive car. Very fast too. I knew because I had one myself. Emmett was always trying to get me to drive that one to school, but I always refused. It was my baby, my favorite car.

"That's new. No one here drives that kind of car," I noted; besides me, of course, but only on special occasions.

"Well, obviously, someone now does. Oh, god, I hope it's not that Stanley bitch. That would be a waste of a perfectly good car." Of course Rosalie would be concerned about the car and not the person driving it. It was obviously the new girl, Bella Swan. The one that Alice said had a hand in my future. As I pulled my Volvo into the space next to the Vanquish, the driver got out and the girl from Alice's vision appeared.

She didn't acknowledge us as she walked towards the school building. I watched as she walked past the front of my car. Her long brown hair reached her hips and blew wildly in the wind. Her form was slim and slender. Her every move was so graceful. As she walked past the driver's side, the girl looked right at me and her eyes flashed from brown to a bright glowing blue and back again in a matter of seconds. My own eyes widened as she walked right on by as if nothing had happened. I tensed suddenly, wondering if it could possibly be a trick of the light.

I have no idea how I made it through my classes because before I knew it, it was lunch time. Oh, goody, another day of pretending to be human. As I walked by the table that usually held Stanley and her crew of followers, I noticed her again. Bella. She sat at a table all by herself with a full tray of food and a tea. She looked around, as if to make sure that no one was looking at her, or even paying attention to her. She couldn't see me so she took the tray and dumped it and threw the foam tray into the trash while opening her tea and draining it. I tried to tap into her thoughts, but heard nothing. I was confused. This has never happened before. I was intrigued by this development. The bell rang and I went to my Biology class. It was not long before the new girl came walking in.

Oh, god, her scent was so beautiful. She smelled absolutely delicious. I had to keep myself under control. I could hurt her. She's only human, more breakable than Alice or Rosalie. All I wanted was to sink my teeth into her neck and drink her delicious blood while I made love to her. How could I not notice just how beautiful she was? When I was this close to her, it was hard not to notice the perfect swan curve of her neck, or how her clothes draped over her form nicely, emphasizing her curves. Or how graceful her every move was. I saw all the looks she was getting from human males as she passed by them were filled with what could only be described as lust. I wanted to growl at them, pull her to me and mark her as mine.

She sat in the seat next to me, the only open seat. I pushed myself as far from her as I could in an effort to control myself. From the beginning of class she completely ignored me as I continued to glare at her. Once she looked over at me, her eyes going that glowing blue again and she hissed at me, as if warning me to stay back. I stiffened, surprised that she'd hissed at me. I left the classroom as fast as I could without looking back. The next time that I saw her was in the office when I was trying to readjust my schedule, as she turned in her sheet that all of the teachers had to sign. She was in and out so quickly that I didn't have time to react to her presence. After I left the office, I was sitting in my car watching her as she went to get into her car. She stopped just short of putting her key in the door before she turned in our direction.

She smirked wickedly before getting into her car and driving at the same speed that I would. Once she was out of sight, I put my key in the ignition and started my car. I was quiet as I took my siblings close to the house and dropped them off. They cast me worried looks before walking off. I ignored them and went to see my father at the hospital. After telling Carlisle that I was leaving, I swapped cars with him and headed north. I went to visit the other coven of vampires that shared Carlisle's vision. I remained there until Sunday morning, when I'd made the decision that it had been weak to run away. It was impossible to think that a mere human could be so tempting. That and the fact that Tanya, though she's like family, was getting on my nerves with this infatuation with me; I had no interest in her whatsoever and I told her that in a very kind way, well, as kind as I could manage.

Once I'd returned home, my family pounced on me, even Carlisle who'd taken the morning off when Alice had seen that I was coming home. They'd cornered me and forced me to tell them why I'd left. My mother scolded me for frightening her like that. I'd quickly apologized. Rosalie looked immediately concerned about the damage that could be done if I'd become overcome by Bella's scent. She didn't want to have to move. Despite it being a small town, she was happy that she was able to walk around like a normal human. She hated this life, being a vampire and immortal. She most especially hated the fact that she couldn't have children, the one thing that she'd wished for most.

I knew that I'd have to get to know her, if only to become immune to her scent. Alice was hiding something from me, I could tell by the way she was translating the Pledge of Allegiance in her head…in Polish, I might add. I assumed she'd seen something that would make me angry. I didn't ask about it, my thoughts consumed by Bella Swan. Why had her eyes gone from brown to blue and back again in a matter of seconds, so quickly that a human would never have noticed the difference, but a vampire could? Wasn't she afraid of me, what with the way I was acting towards her just last Monday? Any human would be. I was ashamed of the way that I had acted. My mother, Esme, would have been ashamed of me. She'd raised me better than that. A gentleman should always treat a lady respectfully. Though those traits seemed to be lost on humans these days; I cannot remember what it was like to be human. I can't even remember my own parents' faces. A well of sadness fell over me at the thought, but almost as soon as the thought crossed my mind, a picture of Bella's face appeared in my mind and was thankful that I was the only one in the family who could read minds. I'd spoken to Carlisle and we'd discovered that the urges that I've been trying to hold back, the feeling of killing any man who so much as looked twice at her, were due to the fact that Bella was so obviously my mate, the one that I was meant to be with. The revelation stunned me and made me more determined to stay away from her. If she really was my mate, then I would have to turn her, and that was not acceptable.

As I watched her throughout lunch, once again she tossed out her lunch when she thought that no one was looking. That worried me. She was human; shouldn't she need some sort of nourishment to keep herself going? I watched as she looked around and once her eyes met mine, they widened with surprise, as if she was surprised to see me, and I don't blame her, seeing as I'd missed so much school in between the time that she'd met me and now. I looked at her more carefully. I'd noticed that she was beautiful last week, but I'd never noticed how slender she was. My imagination quickly cast her in my sick little fantasies, with her slender body against mine as I kissed her full mouth. I quickly turned away from such thoughts before I could get hooked and that was all I could think about. Bella's eyes widened a fraction before they darkened, going, if possible, a deeper shade of brown. She quickly turned away from me before I could see what else was hidden behind those beautiful eyes of hers.

I was frustrated more than ever that I couldn't hear her thoughts. What was she thinking? What was her response to me? Was she frightened by me? I watched her, but she didn't look in my direction again. At times it seemed that this move was deliberate, because her head would start to turn in my direction, but she would catch herself and stare at something else. This only frustrated me more because it seemed that her thoughts were not as hidden when one looked into her eyes. They were so expressive. It was in that moment that I head Mike Newton's sick and perverted thoughts. He was thinking about how he was going to ask Bella out on a date. And his version of a date was taking a girl home and seducing her into his bed. I glared in the direction of the imbecile. Who was he to even think about asking my mate on a date? Wait a minute? Did I just think that? When I looked back over at Bella, I saw that, though she was facing straight ahead, she was smiling, as if she found something amusing.

I watched as she turned to look at Newton and then laughed. What a wonderful sound. If only I could approach her, if only I was human. Then I would be able to pursue Bella the way I want and not worry about the consequences. Then she wouldn't have to worry about me desiring her blood the way I do now, right at this very second. I was drug out of my thoughts as little Angela Weber stepped up to talk to Bella, who greeted her warmly. I could see that this little gesture made Bella happy. I could see in the others' thoughts that Bella was usually left to her own devices, even by the teachers. The smile that she graced Angela with was so bright that it was brighter than the sun. I was happy that it seemed that Bella had now made a friend. I barely heard the bell ring and was dazed when went to Biology. I barely noticed when Bella entered the room; her scent didn't seem to hit me as hard as it had that first day.

Though she seemed more cordial to me, she seemed reserved, as if she was hiding something from me. She looked uncomfortable. As if she didn't want to be near me at all. Now that annoyed me. I know that I'd been a total jerk to her the week before, but what else had I done that she wouldn't want to be anywhere near me? I know that I had decided that I would stay away from her, but the moment I saw her at lunch this morning, my resolve cracked and disappeared entirely. It didn't help the intense feeling that I felt when I heard that Newton was going to ask her out. I didn't want her around that perverted imbecile. On that first day, though no one approached her, all of the human males in this school went into a lust filled frenzy, even those who had girlfriends while all the girls were angry that she had come here and they wished that she'd return to wherever it was that she'd come from. It had taken all of my self control to not thrash every human male, besides the teachers and even those were few, far, and between, because of the way that they were thinking about her. The only human who had approached her was Angela. Jessica had tried using Bella's new found popularity with the guys to her advantage, but it hadn't worked out so well. From Jessica's thoughts, Bella seemed to like her just as much as Rosalie did. I do have to admit, she's nothing but an ignorant twit who's had it out for me since I moved back here. I never did anything to encourage this infatuation with me. Now she's moved on to Newton, which only makes her hate Bella more because he's so infatuated with her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's mouth twitch, as if she was about to smile at something. Her cheeks were a brilliant red.

_ "Of course, she has to sit with Cullen. Poor girl, but it's a good thing that he doesn't like her. Otherwise I'd have to sort him out."_ Newton was getting protective. I would need to root out the competition if I was going to pursue Bella myself. I saw her mouth not just twitch this time but let out a full smile. I turned towards her and said, "Hello."

She looked up at me, surprised, probably, by the fact that I had just spoken to her that she only murmured, "Hello," in return. She looked so timid, like a shy rabbit coming out of its long winter's nap, about to go look for food, but being shy because predators could be nearby. She should be. She was sitting next to the greatest predator of them all.

"My name's Edward Cullen. You must be Bella. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce my self last week." _And that I probably scared you half to death._

"It's fine." Fine? How could it be fine? I almost ripped her head off! She smirked slightly before turning to pay attention to Mr. Banner, who gave us our assignment. Bella picked up the first slide and carefully looked into it. While she did so, some of her hair slipped from her shoulder. I had to resist the urge to push it back so that I could see her face. She pulled away from the microscope only a second before she said, "Prophase," and pushed the microscope in my direction before I could ask. I quickly looked and saw that she was right.

"Prophase," I agreed and wrote it on the worksheet. It went like this until we were done with the assignment. When we were done, Mr. Banner came over to see if we had our answers correct. After he'd looked over our worksheet, he turned to me and asked, "Edward, didn't you think that Isabella should get a turn with the microscope?"

"Bella," I corrected, "And actually, she identified three of the five." Surprised, he turned to her and asked, "You've done this assignment before?"

"Yes, but not with onion root," and she smirked. She seemed to be radiating smugness. Banner was even more shocked, because he'd picked this assignment from a more advanced course.

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?" I paid close attention to her answer for this one.

"Yes, I was." So, she was as highly intelligent as she'd seemed. I wasn't surprised. She seemed to be a rather smart child. After that we didn't talk much. Bella pulled out a book and began to read. I tipped my head slightly in order to see what she was reading; _Wuthering Heights_; an odd selection. She kept her nose in the book and didn't seem to notice that I was watching her. After a moment, the silence was getting to me and I said, "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" It had been snowing since this morning, but during lunch it had stopped and the snow had melted. She didn't look up from her book but she said, "Not really."

How does she do that? Read a book, but talk to someone at the same time. Most humans can't even do that! "You don't like the cold, then?" She shrugged her shoulders as she replied. "Or the wet."

"Forks must be a very hard place for you to live then." This time I got more of a reaction. But not the reaction you would imagine. The smile that she graced me with was sad, as if there was something in her past that she didn't want to talk about.

"It's not that hard. I ignore it most of the time." How does one ignore the cold? There's no possible way.

"Then why did you come here?" The look of pain on her face was unbearable for me to see. I never thought that it was possible for a human to bear so much pain.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Oh, god, how I wish I could hear her thoughts. Then I wouldn't have to ask her. I'd just know. But the pain in her face right now tells me that I really don't want to know.

Mike's thoughts were jealous because Bella was speaking to me. I smirked, happy that she was paying attention to me and seemed not as uncomfortable as she had been before. As the bell rang, we continued talking until we arrived at the gym for her class. After I left her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. The demon within me was angry that she was where I could not see her. I would have watched her through her classmates' eyes, but almost every one of them had negative thoughts about her, which made the demon angry. No one was to talk about her like that. She _is_ mine! There was no way that I was going to be able to stay away. The demon wouldn't let me, nor would I let myself. I couldn't let Mike even think that he had a chance with her. I still don't want to turn her. I like her just the way she is. But there was something quite clear about the quiet facade that told me that she didn't come here because she wanted to. That she came here because she _had _to. The idea that Bella was in danger angered me. She didn't have to worry about danger anymore. If anyone was going to even _try_ to harm her, they would have to deal with _me_.

Once our last class was out, I met Bella by the gym. As I approached, Bella timidly pushed her head through the door and looked up and down the hall. When she saw me, she sighed in relief. She quickly looked behind her and quickly ran and hid behind me.

"Hide me!" she hissed. Why? What could possibly make her want to hide? It was then that I heard Mike Newton's thoughts coming towards the gym door. I snickered at the fact that Bella was trying to hide from him. He came out of the door and looked side to side, looking for Bella. He was disappointed to find only me in the hallway.

"Hey, Cullen! Have you seen Bella?" he asked me, not really wanting to ask, but seeing as I was the only person in the hallway…that he could see anyway, he had no choice. I shook my head and I heard Bella quietly snickering behind me, obviously thinking that this was funny. He huffed and walked outside. Bella came out and stood beside me, looking like she was trying to not laugh, but ended up doing so anyway. It was such a beautiful sound. If only I could keep her laughing. Keep her smiling. Once she stopped laughing, I asked, "Now may I ask why you were hiding from him?"

"He's been following me around since biology and almost walked into the girl's locker room after class today, which I thought was pretty funny while also being sincerely creepy. He's turning into a S. T. A. L. K. E. R." I laughed when she spelled out the word 'stalker'. "It's not funny, Edward. I mean it; he's turning up at the oddest of times. He eats the same things that I pick up for lunch, trying to pretend that we like the same things. It's just creepy. I wouldn't be surprised if he watches me through my bedroom window at night." It was the first time that I'd heard my name from her lovely mouth. Most of the time in other people's thoughts, she called me by my last name. It affected me on a whole different level.

"Don't pay any attention to him. He's not worth your time." He wasn't either. And he definitely wasn't good enough for her. I was ready to snap the boy's neck if he didn't leave her alone.

"He scares me, Edward, now what am I supposed to do about that?" She was afraid of him? I was beginning to think that this girl could read minds. Could she possibly know what he wants to do to her? Not that I would allow that to happen. She's mine, plain and simple, _mine_. I took her hand in mine and told her, "Don't worry about him. I will protect you." She looked at me as if I was crazy and said, "But you barely know me."

"So? I want to get to know you." The look on her face was surprised and a little scared. _Was _she afraid of me? But it was like there was something else at the heart of her fear. She turned her face from mine and whispered, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Edward." Now I was angry. Why wasn't it a good idea? Well, there was the fact that I desire her blood more than any other human I've ever met in my life, but my demon, while it too desired her blood, would never allow me to actually harm her. It loved her more than it had anyone in this entire world, as did I.

"Why not?" My voice was clipped, betraying my annoyance. "Are you scared of _me_?" she started walking away from me. Before she went out the door, she turned back to look at me, the look on her face so sad that my dead heart throbbed, and said, "I'm not what you think I am, Edward, just remember that." And like that she was gone.

If she's not human, then just what the hell is she? I just stood there for many minutes, just trying to comprehend what she'd told me. Alice caught up with me.

"She's had a hard life, Edward. It's got nothing to do with you. You didn't do anything wrong." I saw in my head a vision of Bella, possibly from when she was living with her mother and just before she moved here. Bella was standing in the middle of the living room, announcing that she was leaving the next day, moving north, to live with her father. A woman, who could only be described as Bella's mother, got up off the couch, telling her that there was no way that she was going to allow this. Bella told her that all of the arrangements were made and that there was nothing that the woman could do to stop her and that if she tried to stop her that all she had to do was call the police and her mother would be arrested. Her mother walked up to Bella and smacked her across the face. Bella just turned away from her mother and walked up the stairs, without saying a word.

Another vision, this one in what I can only guess was Bella's room from before, and she was packing her things when a man entered, well, barged into the room and started yelling at her. I could not understand half of what he was saying. He raised his hand to hit her and started to, but she caught his wrist and bared her teeth at him, hissing and spewing at him while her eyes went that piercing, glowing blue that kept me wondering every time I saw it. It was then that I noticed that her canines were longer than that of a human. With amazing strength and resilience, she backhanded the man out of her bedroom, telling him that she would not put up his harassment anymore. The vision faded as comprehension came to me. Bella wasn't a human; she was something stronger, more vital than a human. She was a vampire; a traditional vampire with a beating heart and blood flowing through her veins. That was why her eyes went that glowing blue sometimes.

"Bella's not human. She was never human. She's a vampire. Kind of like us, but not. You can have her and you wouldn't hurt her. You could never hurt her, Edward. I've seen that." There was a vision of Bella and me in my meadow. There was no way that I was going to let Bella get away from me. If I had to prove to her that I would never hurt her then I would do it. Whatever it took, I would do it. First I had to get her to open up to me. Alice took my hand and led me to my car. I looked for Bella, but her car was already gone. I was sad. I wanted to see her again before tomorrow. Maybe I would go visit her tonight. If only to make sure that her suspicions about Newton peeking through her window at her were incorrect.

"No, she's not, Edward. He was there last night. Thank god, she wasn't hunting at the time." Oh, now that pisses me off. What the hell? That boy is really getting on my nerves. Who does he think he is, looking at _my_ mate through her bedroom window?

"Don't even think about it, Edward. She's not even going to be home tonight." Then I would just have to find her. I wanted to see her. I _needed_ to see her. I had to know that she was okay; that she was safe. I drove home without listening to the chatter that my brothers and sisters partook. Alice told them all about what we'd found out about Bella. That there was nothing to fear from her and what she was to me. Rosalie was immediately offended that I found my Bella more attractive than her. But that was an old argument. Rosalie and I had never got on. I'd offended her from the first time she'd heard me speak. Thank god for Emmett. If not for him, I'd have had to live with an offended Rosalie for the rest of eternity. Which got me thinking about Bella and I. I looked in the rear view mirror at Jasper and Alice. I marveled at the way that he looked at her. As if he'd walk in front of a moving vehicle to save her if needed. I know that I'd do the same for Bella if she was in danger.

That could easily be Bella and me, if I ever won her heart.

Once we got back to the house, I went straight to my piano and started playing a tune that had been playing in my head since the first time I'd seen Bella. It was a soft tune. A lullaby. My mother was surprised and delighted that I was playing again. It had been a long time since I'd been inspired to write even a sonnet. Esme was by my side as I finished.

"That was beautiful, Edward, what inspired you to write it?' Only one word was needed to answer that question.

"Bella." Alice came to me and said, "Edward, Bella's going out somewhere tonight. I can't see where she's going."

"Then she, herself, doesn't know where she's going." Bella _can't_ go out by herself. What if she meets the Quileutes? They'll kill her. I snarled at the thought of anyone killing my mate. I was immediately standing and as I was about the leave the house, I heard Alice say, "I'll have that tune written for you by the time you get home." I didn't care what Alice was going to do, all I cared about was finding my mate.

I traveled through the woods at lightening speeds. I was always the fastest of my family. I could out run even Emmett though he's the strongest of us. I kept my mind on finding Bella. My mind was full with thoughts of my Bella. I knew that she'd already left her house because her scent was in the woods. If only she would stop going in circles, then maybe I would be able to find her. I stopped running for the moment. And then I remembered that if you wanted to lose someone, just run in circles. I stood there for a few moments, letting her scent surround me. After a few moments my phone rang. I tried to ignore it but it was persistent. I pulled it out and realized that it was Alice calling me.

_ "Edward, she's up in the trees above your head,"_ and that was all she said before she hung up. Looking up, I quickly began climbing up. Her scent was starting to get stronger. Finally at the top of the tree, I found her, sitting on a branch looking over the town of Forks as the sun set. I surprised by what she was wearing. She wore a long black leather coat that should she be standing on the ground would have touched it and a tight black leather corset that left her shoulders bare and a black satin mini skirt with her hair pulled back into a bun; clothes that clung to her body, hugging it and emphasizing her curves. I thought that she hadn't noticed me, but she surprised me when she said, "I thought that I'd lost you." The way she said it, it was if I was intruding on her solitude.

"Well, I just couldn't leave you out here alone." She smiled slightly before she said, "You know, don't you?"

"That you're a vampire? Yes, I know."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"No, I'd just like to know how." She sighed as if in aggravation and replied, "There is no how, Edward. I was born this way. I've always been a vampire."

"But then that would mean…"

"That Charlie and my bitch of a mother are too." I was surprised. I'd never heard Bella speak this way before, but after what I'd seen in Alice's vision, I could understand why she'd say that. But why did she leave?

"I left because my mother hated me. She hated me because I was my father's daughter. Though my mother liked to tell her human friends that she and Charlie were still on good terms despite the divorce, they weren't. Charlie only called us so that he could talk to me. At the time it was good to know that at least one of my parents still cared about me. My mother would neglect me for days on end and when she did give me any attention it was to criticize or punish for some wrong I did; most of the time she just hit me because she could. One night while she out hunting, she came home with a human that she'd bitten by accident. Unlike you, our kind doesn't have venom. But our bite can be deadly if the human is not strong enough to make the transition. However, this human was able to make it. It wasn't long after that, they were married." I remained quiet during her story. I could tell that it was taking a lot for her to tell me this. I'll bet that Chief Swan doesn't know the extent of what was done to his daughter.

"Now, newborns of our kind are kind of similar to yours, but they are more easily enraged. Phil would get angry at even the slightest of sounds. He was very violent. Sometimes when he was in a rage, my mother would tell him to have a go at me. I was in shock the first few times that it happened, because I knew that even though my mother didn't care for me at all, I didn't think that she would blatantly put me in harms way. Things progressed this way until Charlie found out. He'd come down to see me while on his Christmas vacation and Phil went into one of his rages and came after me while Charlie watched." I couldn't remain quiet anymore and asked, "Didn't he do anything about it?"

"Of course he did. I'm here, aren't I? Now let me finish. Before Phil could lay a hand on me, Charlie attacked him. Reneé threw him out for attacking Phil. He left, but he told me that he was going to challenge Reneé for custody of me and he did. The next month, my mother was called into court and, well, in the end, custody was given to my father, who gave testimony that had he not interfered then Phil would have attacked me. I was then called in to testify as well and confirmed my father's story. Since I was of reasonable legal age, the judge asked me if I wanted to press charges against my mother and Phil. I told him no. That I just wanted to get away from them as fast as I could. It took only a few days to get everything ready, to make all of the arrangements. The night before I left, I still hadn't told my mother when I was leaving, so I announced that my flight was to take off at eight thirty the next morning. She reacted violently." This is where I remembered the vision that Alice had shown me at school. I could remember it so clearly as if I had been there.

"She told me that she wasn't allowing me to go, but I told her that she legally could do nothing to stop me and that if she even tried that all I had to do was call the police and she would be arrested. She smacked me, but I didn't react. I just left the room and then when Phil got home, he was angry that I'd 'insulted' my mother and tried to 'punish' me. This time instead of remaining still and taking it, I fought back. For my kind, pureborns are stronger than those who are turned, so I was able to throw him around. I told him that I was tired of taking his crap and that I wasn't going to put up with it anymore. I left the next morning on the private plane that Charlie had chartered in order to get me to Washington. The rest, as they say, is history." I could tell that it had taken a lot out of her. That she hadn't spoken to anyone about this in a very long time. I couldn't help myself I wrapped my arms around her and held her. She leaned against me as if it comforted her.

I held her for a few minutes before she pulled away and said, "I need to hunt. Don't follow me." How could I not? What if she got hurt? Bella snorted, as if she'd known what I was thinking. Which was impossible.

"Impossible you say?" she said, looking amused. How did she do that? There is no way that she could hear my thoughts. No one that I know of has that power besides me.

"No one you say?" The amused look was permanently etched into her face with her beautiful mouth pulled into a slight smirk.

"Will you stop that?" I snapped.

"Why? It's fun. So you think that you're the only one who can hear other people's thoughts, do you? Well, think again, buddy. That's a power you share with me." I felt my eyes widen with shock and surprise. Bella can hear people's thoughts too? No way.

"Yes way." I shivered. I guess she can. Oh, god, she didn't hear my sick little fantasies, did she? Oh my god, this is completely mortifying. So I guess she knows that she's my mate too.

"Yes, I know about that too. Jesus, Edward, I could hear you coming about a mile away. That's how loud your thoughts are. You need to tone it down a little. It gives me such a headache sometimes." Now you're calling me annoying? That's low!

"I'm not calling you annoying. I'm just asking you to tone it down a little, for my sake." Well, now that you put it like that. There wasn't anything that I wouldn't do for my mate. Bella's eyes softened a little before she turned away from me and started to stand. My eyes widened again. Surely she wasn't going to jump from this high, was she? She'd get hurt. I saw her scowl and mutter, "Overprotective git," and jumped before I could stop her.

My dead heart in my throat I sped down to the ground and was underneath her in order to catch her before she landed, but she kicked off the tree trunk and landed on her feet behind me. I quickly turned and she was facing me. She raised an eyebrow at me before muttering, "Overprotective git," again. I glared at her. So what if I was overprotective? She _is_ my mate. I'm supposed to take care of her and that wasn't optional. So she'll have to get used to the over protectiveness, because I'm not changing it. Now she was glaring at me and then she sighed and walked away, her eyes going that glowing, piercing blue as she disappeared. I tried to follow, but she turned and glared at me, as if warning me to stay back.

I waited as long as I could until it was too much for me, and I went after her. Her scent had yet to disappear so I was able to follow after her. I found her in the meadow that my family and I hunted in just the week before. She was draining a doe and there were a couple of other bodies that had already been drain. There was not a spot of blood on her body. No one would have known that she'd been hunting. When she was finished, she stood and faced me, blood pouring over her bottom lip. It was such a beautiful sight that I could not resist kissing her mouth, using my tongue to wipe the blood from her mouth. She kissed me back before I deepened the kiss, possessing her mouth fully.


End file.
